


Дорога ярости

by WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинал - http://ospreyarcher.tumblr.com/post/145242330235/for-the-movie-meme-what-does-bucky-think-of-mad?is_related_post=1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дорога ярости

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал - http://ospreyarcher.tumblr.com/post/145242330235/for-the-movie-meme-what-does-bucky-think-of-mad?is_related_post=1

— Если случится апокалипсис, мы будем управлять собственным городом, — сказал Баки. 

Стив поднял голову с подлокотника и посмотрел на него. На экране шли титры фильма «Безумный Макс: Дорога ярости». 

— Да? — сказал он.

— Да, мы вдвоем, — сказал Баки, явно смакуя эту идею. — Но мы не станем это делать, как Несмертный Джо. Ты же захочешь, чтобы люди голосовали, и все такое.

— Наверное, — согласился Стив.

— По крайней мере, пока они не проголосуют за какую-нибудь хрень, которую ты не одобришь, и тогда ты станешь тираном. 

Он с улыбкой смотрел на Стива, которому стало неудобно, потому что это слишком походило на правду.

— Может, я не гожусь на роль правителя города-государства, — сказал Стив.

— Ты сможешь защитить всех от негодяев, а после апокалипсиса это будет главным, — сказал Баки, развернулся и закинул ноги на спинку дивана. — У Тони будет свой остров, — продолжил он, — ну, всем будет заправлять Пеппер, а Тони будет силовиком. 

Он вытянул руку и мазнул костяшками по ковру. 

— Клинт пойдет робингудить. Начнет как честный йомен со своим маленьким хозяйством, но когда погибнут все, кто ему был дорог, он подастся в разбойники. Только после апокалипсиса не будет доброго короля Ричарда, к которому можно прибиться, поэтому он сыграет в ящик, как Спартак. 

Стив почувствовал себя неловко, потому что слишком просто было представить именно такой сценарий развития событий.

— Что будем готовить на обед? — спросил он.

— Ты думаешь, они и правда хранили молоко матерей в цистернах? Оно же испортится, — продолжил Баки.

— Баки, — жалобно сказал Стив.

Баки взглянул на него, а потом внезапно перевернулся и сел, упершись ногами в спинку дивана. 

— Да ладно, ты знаешь, что мы не переживем апокалипсис, — сказал он. — Потому что когда он случится, мы будем в эпицентре, пытаясь его остановить. 

— Баки, фраза: «Не переживай, мы погибнем в огне атомного взрыва», не слишком утешает, — пожаловался Стив.

Баки на секунду прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, который сначала застыл, а потом протянул руку к его волосам. Но Баки отстранился, встал с дивана и направился на кухню.

— Давай зажарим курицу, — донесся до Стива голос, перекрываемый звоном посуды. — Перед апокалипсисом нужно нарастить немного мяса на костях. На всякий случай.


End file.
